Therapeutics, vaccines, medicines and drugs (collectively referred to as therapeutics) are sometimes administered in liquid form via shots. In other circumstances, such therapeutics are delivered orally in the form of pills. In some circumstances, therapeutics are delivered via implants. Such therapeutic delivery systems are often complex and difficult to manufacture or are difficult to precisely control a timed release of different therapeutics.